Halloween
by Readergirl37
Summary: A collection of Halloween prompts. Elejah. Not a couple in any of these unless mentioned, implied feelings in all chapters.
1. Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The prompt for this chapter is: "Happy Halloween!"

* * *

He can tell it's her before he opens the door. No one else, save possible trick-or-treaters would be at his door this early into the night.

He opens the door and she speaks before he does.

"Happy Halloween!" She's so enthusiastic that he can't really begrudge her to celebrating the holiday, but he does have a certain level of exasperation about her costume.

"You're dressed as a vampire." He says, and she laughs. There's fake blood on her neck, and she has fake fangs in, he notes as he looks at her mouth. She has real fangs, he wants to laugh.

"Is there something wrong with my costume?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"I just thought it'd be more-" He trails off for a moment, looking for the correct word.

"Like a real costume?" She finishes, thinking of her last minute costume. Most of the things she was wearing, she had already.

"Accurate." He says, and she laughs again. He invites her in. She smiles at him, flashing fake fangs. He doesn't know she has part of a costume for him too. She thinks he'd pull off a fine Dracula-like costume rather well.

* * *

She doesn't want to go to Caroline's costume party alone. Elena's sure she can convince him to come with her.


	2. Halloween Yet

Prompt:"Is it Halloween yet?"

* * *

"Is it Halloween yet?" She asks, again for the third time. He's done with his assignment from his sister. He's just here to make sure Elena doesn't fall off that incredibly tall ladder.

She's fixing last minute decorations as he watches, he blames Caroline for convincing his sister that a party was a good idea. The two blondes are still working on other last minute adjustments. He looks at his phone. He's envious of Kol, Finn and Klaus. They won't be back from their trip until an hour before the party.

"It is." It's now midnight. Elena asks for his help adjusting a decoration, and tells him that regardless of what Rebekah and Caroline want, they should go to bed already. She wants sleep. He can't blame her, she's only human. Something Caroline and Rebekah had overlooked when they had her help them for thirteen hours. He adjusts the decoration and tells her they're done for the night. She agrees to that.

He walks her to her room, and she yawns.

"Night, Elijah. See you when they wake us up to help them again." She says and he nods.

"Goodnight, Elena."


	3. Halloween Traditions

The prompt for this chapter is:"What's your favorite Halloween tradition?"

* * *

He asks what her favorite Halloween tradition is. She pauses in her pumpkin carving and contemplates his question for a moment.

"Eating Halloween candy." She answers honestly. She loves Halloween candy, especially when it goes on sale. She's always loved it.


	4. Love of Pumpkin

The prompt for this chapter is:"I love pumpkin! How about you?"

* * *

She asks him if he likes pumpkin flavored things, as she unwraps a warm pumpkin muffin of some kind. He doesn't eat human food unless it's necessary. He hasn't intentionally sought human food in decades.

"I'm not sure." He answers, and she offers a warm muffin. He takes it, because it's Elena and she's persistent when she wants to be. It's best for him to just take it already. He takes a hesitant bite and swallows before he confirms that he does, at least he likes her homemade pumpkin muffins.

Her smile is so bright that he unconsciously takes another bite.


	5. Halloween is the Best

AN: Elena is dressed as Belle in this chapter. The scrubs are a reference to Daniel Gillies being on Saving Hope. The prompt for this chapter is:"Halloween is the best holiday!"

* * *

She's so sure as she speaks, with a bright smile and her perfectly fitting costume. She's dressed as a fairytale princess, and she looks too perfect to be standing in front of him. Not a hair is out of place, and she looks absolutely flawless.

"Halloween is hands down, the best holiday." She says confidently and he nods. She looks dismayed at his lack of a costume, and invites him in, in an attempt to find something suitable for him. He waits for a minute before she returns, and throws him a pair of scrubs. She requests for him to put them on, and he's gone for a second. He wonders if she knows the extent of her power over him, he can't find it in him to deny her something so simple. He returns with a neatly folded suit and the scrubs on him.

"Perfect." She declares and takes the suit from him and sets it on the table.

She grabs his hand, and tells him that if they don't hurry they'll be late.

He wants to laugh, vampire speed gets them there on time. She minutely adjusts her costume before they knock on the door. She smiles at him again and he forgets to breathe for a second.


	6. You Must Love Halloween

The prompt for this chapter is: "You must really love Halloween."

* * *

He says it as she pulls cookies out of the oven. She's throwing a Halloween party in a few hours, and he's surprised how much thought and effort she put into it. She has enough food to feed a small army and she even has blood for the vampires attending. He's impressed.

"I do." She confirms as she begins to carefully frost the cupcakes that are finally cool enough to do so.


	7. Love the Costume

The prompt for this chapter is:"I love your costume!"

* * *

She laughs when she sees Caroline's costume.

"Buffy?" She asks, in her best imitation of her costume, of course Caroline would choose the blonde Slayer and she would choose the brunette Slayer.

"Faith!" Caroline says, and they laugh together.

"We didn't even plan this." Elena tells Elijah.

"We're both dressed as characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Caroline explains as Elena hugs her.

"I love your costume, Care." She says and Caroline echoes the sentiment.

"I love your costume too."


	8. September Costume Planning

The prompt for this chapter is:"What are you dressing up as?"

* * *

She asks him while it's still September. Halloween is a handful of weeks away, he doesn't know why she's thinking about it so prematurely.

"You have to think ahead." She informs him as she returns a book to its proper place in his library.

"Otherwise you end up in a costume you don't like, or a poorly made one. Halloween is all about planning." She tells him and he wants to laugh. He's been planning for centuries. He's rarely, if ever, planned for the holiday she loves so much.

"I won't be in costume on Halloween. I don't celebrate it." He tells her.

"Only because you were alive for its invention." She quips.

"You're off by a few centuries. I'm not that old."

"Are you sure?" She asks, pretending to be concerned.

"Because you seem like you're so old you forgot what fun is." She finishes and there's a challenge in her eyes.

* * *

As he buys the costume, perfectly tailored, he tells himself that it's only because he never loses at anything.

Not because Elena tricked him into celebrating.


	9. Disney Couple Costumes

The prompt for this chapter is: "Is that your costume?"

* * *

She's speechless as she looks at him. He looks too perfect. Caroline did not spare any expense on the costumes she stuffed them all into.

He's the prince of the Disney movie she's wearing a dress from. Caroline lacks subtlety but the fact that it's so glaringly obvious makes her stop.

"Elena?" He asks.

"Is that your costume?" She asks, and he nods, looking down at it.

"It was not my idea, it was Caroline's. Is there something wrong with it?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I'll talk to Caroline after this. I think my dress is too tight. I can't breathe." She tells him.

He frowns at that, but Klaus and Caroline begin to toast. Elena lets out a quiet laugh. Caroline is Cinderella. Of course.

She understands that she's been slow in trying to date Elijah, but Caroline implying her feelings before she confesses them is not what she wants.


	10. Pumpkin Carving

The prompt for this chapter is:"Let's move on to pumpkin carvings."

* * *

Caroline's hosting a small get together, why she insisted Elena invite Elijah is beyond her. Maybe so they can suffer together, she thinks as Caroline announces the change of location.

"What are we doing now?" Klaus asks.

"We are moving onto pumpkin carving!" Caroline announces with a grin. Elena wants to whisper to Elijah like she does at parties where they're surrounded by humans, where he's the only vampire to hear her whispers but refrains. Caroline will hear her sarcastic comment, and she doesn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings.

So they sit next to each other and Elena attempts to cut the outline of a book, not piercing the pumpkin.

Elijah's written something in in a language she doesn't understand, and when Finn walks by, he laughs.

"What?" She can't help but ask.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers near her ear. Klaus walks by and laughs, and when his eyes flicker to Elijah's then Caroline's, Elijah shakes his head slightly. Elena wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been watching closely.

Klaus lets out a disappointed sigh and continues walking. He won't tell Caroline that Elijah wrote he didn't understand the point of pumpkin carving in the first language they ever learned.

* * *

When he tells Elena before he drops her off at home, she laughs and he gives her a smirk in return.

"Goodnight, Elena." He says and she smiles at him.

"Goodnight Elijah." She says, before shutting her front door.


	11. Pumpkin Gut War

The prompt for this chapter is:"Pumpkin guts!"

* * *

She makes him laugh, he can't deny that. She has her hands full of mushy pumpkin and she tries to chase him.

"Pumpkin gut war!" She shouts and throws.

A second is enough to save him from the mass of slimy orange plant matter. He changes suits for this battle, and she notices.

* * *

She hits his neck, as he's reaching into an open pumpkin.

She remembers that look, the first time she had seen it had been years ago.

"If you think you can beat me, you can't." He reminds her and she grins.

"We'll see about that." She challenges and then there's pumpkin in her hair, cold and slimy. She gasps and scoops another handful of guts out.

He just laughs.

* * *

Her throw misses. He throws another large ball of squishy pumpkin entrails at her and she tries to avoid it. It hits her back. She shivers at the cold sensation and tries to shake it off and take a step backward. She doesn't have steady footing and she's aware of her foot sliding forward as the rest of her starts to move backwards.

He has an arm around her waist before she falls any further, and he pulls her closer. She could have cracked her skull on the hard cement. She's human, and he's reminded of how fragile they are as her heartbeat races and her lungs try to catch up with it. One of her hands moves to his back and moves upwards. A clenched fist, she'll relax it eventually. It's close to his collar, and her other hand moves close to it, and tugs at his collar briefly. He's too focused on holding onto her to think of it.

It's only when he feels something slimey against his skin does he realize what she was doing. She had a full hand of pumpkin in her clenched fist.

It's on his chest, no doubt going to stain his once crisp and white shirt. He moves and her arms move to wrap around him, quickly.

With his free hand, he reaches into a pumpkin, and releases a handful of pumpkin a few inches above her head.

She shrieks and he rights them before he lets her go.

She moves away and tries to get the pumpkin out of her hair.

He can't help it, he laughs, and she's angry for a moment.

But then the angry look slips off her face and she laughs at his appearance too, she almost falls over in her laughter. There's a protruding lump of pumpkin showing in his shirt. She points it out, and he points where she still has pumpkin on her back. She pretends to look annoyed and lets him help her get the pumpkin off. He gets the pumpkin out of his shirt as she apologizes, and he just grins at her.

"I won." He says smugly and she rolls her eyes.

"You did not!" She says. They have this argument all night, even when she's brushing her wet hair before she goes to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The prompt for this chapter is:"Halloween is so underrated!"

* * *

"Your turn." Elena reminds him and he thinks for a moment.

"Halloween is overrated." He says and he waits for her reaction.

"Halloween is the best!" She declares and he laughs. She would defend it more, but it's Elijah and she knows Elijah understands how passionate she is about Halloween.

"Your turn." He says and she thinks for a moment.

"If there's an overrated holiday, I think Christmas fits that description." Her serious tone causes Elijah to laugh again.

"They play Christmas music in November here! It takes over two months! It's insane!" She says and he just smirks at her and opens his mouth for another round of the unpopular opinions game.


	13. Chapter 13

The prompt for this chapter is:"This is the best Halloween yet!"

* * *

"This is the best Halloween I've had in a long time." She admits, as they walk down the partially illuminated street.

"The same is true for me as well." He says, and they hear the parties on other streets, there are people celebrating everywhere. She's glad she accidentally ran into him, glad she literally ran into him when she did.

She's wearing lipstick that'll stay no matter what she does, and so when they stop, she goes for it.

She kisses him and he kisses her back.

She decides to stick around in New Orleans for a little longer, as they says goodnight and closes the door to her hotel room. That was the best Halloween she's had in a long time, and certainly the best Halloween kiss she's ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

The prompt for this chapter is:"Apple or pumpkin? Which one?"

* * *

She holds up two cans, and asks him which one he'd rather have as a pie.

"Apple or pumpkin?" She asks and he tells her to pick whichever one she wants. He's not particularly partial to either, he'd rather she choose something that makes her happy.

She swears at him and ends up making both pies.

* * *

She gives him a slice of each, telling him it's his fault for not choosing.

"Oh no, my friend who is an excellent baker gave me two delicious pieces of pie to consume. Whatever shall I do?" He feigns slight distress.

She just sticks her tongue out at him.


	15. Chapter 15

The prompt for this chapter is:"What's the best Halloween movie?"

* * *

She asks him what the best Halloween movie he's ever seen is He tells her he'll think about it. That topic is too broad, when she's over for a few days, he tells her he has all of the best Halloween movies for each category he can think of.

Best of each decade, best humor, best acting. He hopes she's ready for a marathon, he tells her and she grins at him as he starts the first movie.

They end up with twelve movies to watch, he counts. She laughs and asks him to pass the popcorn.


	16. Chapter 16

The prompt for this chapter is:"What's your favorite scary movie?"

* * *

She asks him what his favorite scary movie is, he should have recognized that as the first mistake of the night. But instead, he pulls it out and shows it to her. She asks him if they can watch it and he agrees to it, after warning her it might be a little too scary for her. She laughs, she'll be fine. She's died twice and is a vampire. A scary movie isn't a big deal.

She sits on the opposite end of the couch, and stretches her legs out so they almost touch his as the movie begins. He looks at her with concern, but she grins at him and he doesn't say anything else.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she's next to him and he has to remind her that very little can kill her.

* * *

She ends up sitting next to him with the lights on instead of sleeping that night.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I was inspired by seeing the 2015 Cinderella movie and I saw the dress edited to be pink and this happened.

The prompt for this chapter is:"Help me pick out something to wear?!"

* * *

She asks for his help, and tells him not super urgent. But he comes over fifteen minutes after she asks anyway.

"Can you help me pick a costume?" She says, as she hears him open the door. She leaves it unlocked when she knows he'll come over, and she's not too concerned about burglars. She's a vampire.

He walks to her room where it looks like Halloween store exploded.

"They're all my size, courtesy of Caroline." She tells him, and he looks almost alarmed. There are costumes of characters he recognizes, and then other costumes he is unfamiliar with. She narrows the pile down to ten outfits with his help, and finally just declares that she doesn't care, she'll just pick a princess dress and go with it.

She asks if he can go with her to the party Caroline's throwing, and that she'll write down what costume she has so he can get the matching one. He agrees, he doesn't have plans anyway and he doesn't mind accompanying her.

* * *

She asks him to give her a second and he does. She wants to make sure the costume fits before he asks Caroline for the accompanying one.

She asks him to come in, and he looks at her for a moment before speaking.

The dress is pink, and he reminds him of several versions of sleeping beauty that he's seen. But she isn't sleeping, and she looks nervous.

She twirls.

"What do you think?" She asks and he tells her that she looks beautiful.

"Should I call Caroline and ask her for the other costume?" She inquires and he nods.

* * *

They're in second place in the costume contest, barely behind Caroline and his brother in votes.


	18. Chapter 18

The prompt for this chapter is:"I'm just going to hand out candy this year."

* * *

He asks what her plans are, usually she has a party or an idea of what she wants to do for Halloween. She sighs, and moves hair out of her face.

"I think I'm just going to hand out candy this time. I don't feel like going to a party or getting dressed up this year." She tells him, and he notes the tiredness in her posture, the weariness in her words. She's tired, and she's been stretching herself too thin. She's only human after all. He tells her to relax for a few days. He'll take care of her projects for a few days, and let her recharge. She tries to resist, but gives in as she can't hold in a yawn. He promises to check in on her in three days, and she tells him she'll see him then.

* * *

He rings the doorbell three days later, and she opens it.

"Trick or treat." He says and she laughs. She lets him in and she has a bowl of candy next to the door.

"Do you want company?" He asks, and she tells him she'd love some.

* * *

They take turns answering the door for trick-or-treaters, and watch bad movies between groups of costumed children.


	19. Chapter 19

The prompt for this chapter is:"I love pumpkin patches!"

* * *

She wonders how he knew, she loves pumpkin patches. It had been a surprise, and she takes in the large array of orange plants.

"Let's get two." She decides, that way they can carve jack o'lanterns together. He follows a few steps behind her as she inspects several plants, and holds the ones she likes.

* * *

He carves something in Latin or some other language she can't read into his pumpkin and she carves a silly face into hers.


	20. Chapter 20

The prompt for this chapter is:"Let's go to the cemetery."

* * *

He suggests it first. She's a little surprised. He knows her well by this point in their friendship, and he's been occupying too much of her time. She hasn't visited the cemetery in a few weeks, and she must have a lot to say. It's how she grieves, and he understands that.

* * *

It's windy, and she wears a warm jacket and carries a blanket. There's a constant sound of leaves crunching under their feet as they walk.

* * *

She finds them easily, she's visited their graves so many times. Elijah clears the leaves before she spreads the blanket and sits carefully against a headstone. A few feet of dirt and some metal, that's all that separates her from her parents, she tells herself. She's not too sure about what comes after life, despite dying once. Elijah sits next to her, not too far away or too close.

She closes her eyes and begins to speak.

She tells her parents that she's back again, and she brought a friend. Elijah, she's mentioned him before. She tells them about her crazy, human life.

* * *

She speaks to bones and metal and dirt, he knows. He does not know if her parents are listening to what she's saying, but he knows she does not do this out of obligation. At least, not anymore. He just waits with her, until all of the words have spilled out, and waits for her to deem enough time has passed before they get up. She says her farewells and tells them she'll see them again soon.


	21. Chapter 21

The prompt for this chapter is:"You enjoy Halloween a little too much."

* * *

You enjoy Halloween a little too much."

He says it jokingly, but confusion is displayed on her face for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asks, as she moves a few decorations and adjusts her costume. She's dressed like a superhero he feels he should recognize but doesn't.

She remembers to get the candy bowl from the kitchen and set it near the door. She waits for his carefully formulated reply when she decides to interrupt his thoughts.

"I don't enjoy it too much, you just don't enjoy it enough." She retorts and he gives her an almost smile.

"Besides, when else do I have the chance to be Wonder Woman?" She asks and he has to think on it.

"Exactly. Halloween is the best for a reason." She says as the doorbell rings.


	22. Chapter 22

The prompt for this chapter is:"What is Halloween to you?"

* * *

She asks him what Halloween means for him.

"Besides a slight spike in sales," He pauses to think.

"Nothing really." He finishes, and sees her frown.

"That's it? A slight increase in book sales?" She asks.

Halloween's always meant more to her than that, she can't imagine her life being that sad sounding.

"But Halloween is the best holiday! You can dress up and be someone else for a while, and it has all of the best food!" She tells him. She's trying, unintentionally, to sell him the spirit, the idea of Halloween.

He may have more money than he'll ever spend, but he doesn't think he'll buy it.

"I just don't see the appeal." He says, and he truly doesn't.

"That's okay." She says. It is. She just wonders what gets Elijah excited nowadays. Hundreds of years of living, she's sure he's seen everything there is to see.

* * *

finis


End file.
